Louisa the Turtle Princess
by TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco
Summary: Dan and Lindsay get trapped in a laundry room at the mansion. Dan tells Lindsay a story to calm her nerves. Dan/Lindsay one shot dedicated to Hunterofartimis! I love ya, k? Happy early Easter! Rated T for swearing.


**Okay, so this is just a little one shot I whipped up for FF user Hunterofartimis , who requested a fluffy Dan/Lindsay drabble. I hope you enjoy it, because I sure do. If you're wondering, I got the idea when I was babysitting some kids and they asked me to tell them a story. So, on the spot, I made up the story of Louisa the Turtle Princess. Idk.**

**Happy early Easter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lindsay, guess what," I heard a voice whisper. I opened my eyes and only saw the red numbers of my alarm clock in the darkness. It was 1:27am.

"Lindsay, wake up." The voice said. I now felt the person shaking my arm.

When I'm tired, I'm grouchy. When I'm half asleep, I'm grouchy. When I'm rudely woken up at half past one in the morning, I'm grouchy. So, basically, don't ever wake me up.

I quickly pulled my arm out from under the blankets, and punched blindly. I heard a very pained "Ow!" and smiled to myself.

"Just wake the fuck up, it's important."

I groaned. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Dan, you butt."

"Why, in the holy name of Shim Moore, are you waking me up at 1am?" I said, sitting up in my bed. I pulled my bright pink hair over my shoulder and rubbing my eyes.

"I just got the best prank idea, and we can do it now or never."

I sighed. We had school in the morning, and sleep was an essential part of my life. But, so were pranks. And no matter what, I never turned down a prank.

I grabbed my phone and stood up, following my geeky boyfriend out of my room. He was wearing sweatpants and a sweater, and I was wearing short black pyjama shorts and a pink tank top. Immediately when we stepped out into the hallway, I started shivering like a maniac. Dan seemed cozy.

I knew we didn't have time to wait while I tried to dig through my horrid mess of a closet to find a sweater, so I walked along, ignoring how cold it was.

Dan led me to the laundry room door. I heard the washer and dryer running inside.

"Natalie, Reagan and Madison are still awake. Natalie's washing some of her clothes that she needs for tomorrow, and the twins are waiting for their track suits to be dried." Dan said, mischievously wagging his eyebrows.

I sighed, yawned, and rubbed my eyes again. "Failing to see the prank here."

"We have two laundry rooms, right?" He said. I nodded, although I didn't even know that. "Everyone usually uses the other one because its closer to the bedrooms and yeah. But this one? The doorknob is stuck. So if you close it completely, and it latches, then you won't be able to open it from the inside or the outside."

It suddenly dawned on me what the prank was. "Oh! You want to lock the girls in there!"

Dan nodded, grinning widely. "The machines are both set to stop at the same time," he glanced at his watch. "Which will be in about two and a half minutes. They'll probably be down in five minutes, so we need to hide and wait."

And that's what we did. There wasn't any lights on down the hallway, so it was pitch black. Dan and I sat at the very end. We could still see the door to the laundry room clearly.

"The best part," Dan said, after about three minutes. "Is that hardly anyone even walks down this hallway. Nat, Reags and Maddy will be stuck down there for a long time."

I chuckled, and nudged his shoulder with mine. "They probably won't even know it was us that pranked them, and if we act casual, we won't get in trouble."

We fist-bumped.

Dan suddenly shot up onto his feet. "I think someone just walked in!"

We sprinted down the hall and into the laundry room. I walked in and saw no one in there. I took a few more steps, checking in hiding spots. Dan was doing the same.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew out of no where, and the door slammed shut, latching and locking.

Dan's mouth dropped open.

I began to panic, realizing for the first time how small the room actually was. Most of the space was taken up by the machines. I felt my chest tighten.

"Dan," I whined, shivering because of the breeze in the room.

He was desperately trying to open the door, but it was no use. It was locked.

Dan noticed how distressed I was, and strode over. He enveloped me in a tight hug. "I-It's fine, Linds. We'll be out in no time, k? Nat and the twins will be back any second... And they'll get help... And we'll be fine."

I nodded.

Minutes passed. Soon a whole hour passed. I slid down the wall and sat, pulling my knees up to my chest. My claustrophobia stage had gone, and now I was just scared. And cold. Very, very cold.

Dan sat against the opposite wall, looking as if he was falling asleep.

I tried to say something, say I was freezing, say I didn't want him to fall asleep. No words came out.

Dan looked up at me, and his eyes widened. "Jesus, Lindsay, your lips are blue. C'mere."

He began tugging of his sweatshirt as I scooted my way over until I sat beside him. He handed me his sweater, and I gratefully put it on. I was immediately embraced in pure warmth and I sighed in content.

Dan wrapped an arm around my shoulder and tugged me closer. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Tell me a story," I mumbled, finally beginning to feel tired. Another hour or so had passed in silence as Dan and I were cuddled together against the wall.

He let out a shaky breath. "Alright. So, once upon a time, there was a turtle. A princess turtle, to be exact. Her name was... Louisa."

I smirked and listened intently.

"The princess was flawless; she was intelligent, gorgeous, funny, and just an awesome person in general. But, Louisa had to leave her kingdom one day to complete a difficult task; Louisa needed to find cupcake mix."

"Wait, what?" I asked, so terribly confused. It started off nice, but the whole cupcake bit? I didn't see that coming.

"Shh, let me continue," Dan tutted, chuckling a bit. "See, Louisa the turtle princess was obsessed with cupcakes. It's all she ate for breakfast, lunch and dinner. But one day, she asked for a cupcake, and her servant blatantly replied, "I'm sorry, Mistress, but we are out of cupcake mix." Then Louisa threw a hissy-fit."

I snorted. "This Louisa bitch sounds like a fat piece of work."

Dan chose to ignore my comments after that. "A village elder, Ms Coraline the Tortoise, informed Princess Louisa that there was a mountain, far off in the distance, that held a lifetime supply of cupcake mix inside. To get to the mountain, you needed to fly.

"And suddenly, Louisa the turtle princess sprouted wings! She flew and she flew for days and days. Until finally, she found the mountain. But, as she got closer, she found out the mountain was not a mountain — it was a volcano!"

"Plot. Twist." I muttered, my eyelids feeling heavy.

"Louisa realized that if she entered through the hole at the top, she could fly right in and find the cupcake mix. But it was easier said than done."

"Oh, what now?" I asked. "Isn't Louisa's life bad enough?"

"She entered the volcano, and saw a cave to her left. She went in, and found a silver key. As soon as her little-turtle-hand-thing picked it up, a voice called out "you have ten minutes until the volcano erupts. Figure out which cave is the correct one." And then a bazillion caves appeared on the inside volcano walls!

"Louisa was now terrified; terrified that she'd never eat a cupcake again. She flew around, searching and searching as the lava began to bubble at the bottom of the ginormous volcano. The Princess realized how easy life was for her, and knew in that moment, that cupcakes weren't the most important things in the world. Life was more important than anything. And there was people in her village who were deprived, and it was her fault for being so greedy. That's when one of the caves began to glow.

"She flew towards it and stepped in, finding a golden door. Louisa glanced at the silver key in her hand. Gold and Silver. Did it open the door? She felt the heat of the lava scorching her back as she slipped the key into the hole..."

***^*LineBreak*^***

When I woke up, I heard laughing. Loud, obnoxious laughing. It sounded like... Emma.

My eyes fluttered open and I glanced around. The events of last night sparked in my memory and my stomach dropped. I hadn't heard how the story ended.

I looked up and saw Emma laughing her stupid ass off. She was holding on of her kids — Ryder — and he looked kind of frightened, tbh.

I frowned. "What's up with you?"

"You were locked in the laundry room!" She exclaimed, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Yeah, we were. So how'd you get in?" Dan asked, now awake.

"I turned the handle and pushed open the door? It's not rocket science." Emma said, scoffing a bit. "Anyways, y'all are missing school — it's one thirty right now."

I looked over at Dan. He grinned, knowing that we had a math test today. And we missed it! Hallelujah!

"Ham's making lunch in a bit. See ya." She said, leaving the room.

Dan and I stood up, and stretched. Sleeping against a wall for twelve hours can be uncomfortable.

I gave him a hug before he could do or say anything. "Thank you."

And we stood there, hugging silently for what seemed like hours. Just a simple, comforting hug.

Eventually I pulled away and gave him a sheepish smile. "I never heard the end of the story."

Dan chuckled and kissed my nose. He intertwined our fingers together and we began to walk down the hall. "What part did you fall asleep at?"

"Um... The last thing I remember..." I said, trying to think. "Oh, it was when Louisa put the key in the keyhole of the gold door."

"Right. So Louisa put the key in the keyhole, and the door, surprisingly, opened. Inside, there was a trillion boxes of cake mix. Louisa was thrilled. The lava stopped rising, and in fact, it actually disappeared. Louisa the turtle princess had completed her task. She also learned a valuable lesson along the way; do not take life for granted, ever, no matter what. The end."

I whistled. "You're a pretty good story-teller, you know that? And you made that up all on the spot?"

He grinned and nodded. "Jealous, are we?"

I laughed and shoved him. "Way to ruin the moment, doofus."

Dan wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged me close to him. So close, there was practically no space between us. I loosely put my arms around his neck and smiled.

He leaned down and kissed me in such a way that made my heart flutter. My stomach was mush and I felt as if I was floating. My head spun.

Eventually, I pulled away. "Dude, Emma said that lunch is almost ready. And as much as I love kissing you, food is just a tiny bit more important to me."

Dan shook his head at me, a smile evident on his cheeks. I smiled, too.

And in that moment, I felt thankful. Thankful for my life, thankful for my friends and family, and thankful for Dan. Life was good. Life was great.

THE. END.

* * *

**Yep, that's that! Did you like it? Review or feel free to PM me! **

**As you can clearly see, I'm no good at writing Lindsay anymore. Like, psh, when is Lindsay ever thankful? When does Lindsay use proper grammar? When does Lindsay get scared? I suck epically, I know. But whatever, I liked this. Hope you did too :)**

**- Emma-Lea**


End file.
